Obesity is epidemic in the United States and is associated with increased risk for numerous medical problems. Many obesity-related risk factors and diseases are strikingly apparent in minority populations. Comparable rates of overweight exist for two to five year old non-Hispanic white and African-American children. However, the prevalence of overweight is considerably higher among preschool Mexican American children. Thus, the preschool years are a crucial time to alter the trajectory toward overweight among high-risk children if we are to effectively address this public health crisis. The proposed research is an exploratory/developmental application and responds to PA-06-351 "Exploratory Grants for Behavioral Research in Cancer Control" and to PA-06-417 "School-Based Interventions to Prevent Obesity." The project builds upon findings of "Hip Hop to Health Jr." (HL58871). The primary aim of Hip Hop was to compare changes in body mass index (BMI) [kg/m2 ) in two groups of 3-5 year old minority children randomized to a Weight Control Intervention (WCI) or a General Health Intervention (GHI). Results for the children at the Year 1 and Year 2 follow-ups showed that children in WCI had significantly smaller relative increases in BMI compared to children in the GHI control group. The success was among the schools that served predominantly Black children. Results at Year 1 and Year 2 follow-up for the Latino children did not show these same positive results. Potential limitations for the Latino schools were that the intervention was solely school-based with a minimal parental intervention and not sufficient in its attention to literacy level and cultural competence. We now propose an intervention to test the feasibility/acceptability of an overweight prevention intervention for Latino families, "Ni[unreadable]os Felices, Ni[unreadable]os Sanos" (Happy Healthy Kids) that takes advantage of the school setting which provides continuous contact with children, easier access to parents, and trust in the educational setting. We propose three aims: Aim 1: To test the acceptability of a 14-week family-based intervention with 3-5 year old Latino children and their parents; Aim 2. To estimate the effectiveness of this intervention designed to show smaller changes, on average, in BMI appropriate for growth in 3-5 year old Latino children at post-intervention and Year 1 follow-up; and Aim 3. To estimate the effectiveness of this intervention designed to produce changes in television viewing, physical activity, fat, fiber, and fruit and vegetable intake in 3-5 year old Latino children and their parents at post-intervention and Year 1 follow-up. Obesity is epidemic in the United States. Many obesity-related risk factors are strikingly apparent in minority populations and are a significant problem among Latino children. The preschool years are a crucial time to intervene if we are to effectively impact public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]